Tenten's orz Moments
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Tenten itu pendek, bukan cewek, dan tak punya rasa takut. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh teman-teman segeng cewek berambut cepol itu. Seperti apa reaksi "orz" Tenten saat di'siram' dengan julukan-julukan ekstrim tersebut?/AU, obviously! Semi-OOC, maybe?/For s...kers in my class! Hahaha.


**Tenten's "orz" Moments**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kekkaishi (c) Yellow Tanabe**

 _1\. "Tenten Itu Pendek."_

Siang yang terik membakar kulit. Tapi, itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Tenten dan teman segengnya yang terdiri dari Kiba si maniak anjing, Sai yang hobi senyum (sayangnya kulit Sai terlalu putih, jadi seperti 'mayat yang suka senyum'), Naruto si maniak ramen, Shikamaru yang pintarnya setinggi langit ke tujuh (sayangnya, ia punya rasa malas setinggi langit ke tujuh juga), dan Rock Lee yang menanamkan semangat masa muda dalam dirinya—biasa dipanggil 'Lee' saja.

Oh, ya, semangat untuk apa, ya? Tentu saja semangat untuk pulang ke rumah! Soalnya, ini sudah siang. Waktunya pulang dari sekolah! Ditambah lagi, besok jadwal ujian kimia. Duh, rumus _stoikiometri_ itu banyak sekali, lho! Mudah, sih. Tapi, kalau tidak paham apa yang diminta di soal, bisa-bisa salah semua, 'kan?

Tenten dan kawan-kawan berjalan ke luar melewati gerbang sekolah setinggi 2,5 meter itu. Mereka mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan agar tidak bosan.

"Tenten, bawa catatan fisika, 'kan?" panggil Kiba yang berjalan di samping kiri Tenten. "Ingat, lho. Aku mau pinjam."

"Bawa," jawab Tenten berhenti, diikuti empat teman lainnya. "Ambil saja di tasku." katanya lagi, lalu membelakangi Kiba agar si Inuzuka itu sendiri yang mengambil dari dalam tasnya.

Kiba membuka _zipper_ dari ransel Tenten. "Ya, ampun!" pekiknya. "Apa saja, sih, yang kaubawa? Kayaknya terasa berat sekali!" omelnya sambil memeriksa satu-satu buku tulis yang ada di dalam tas Tenten.

"Iya," Sai meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya. "Tenten, pada masa-masa ujian seperti ini pun, tasnya berat sekali, ya." gumamnya.

"Hai," Naruto menyetujui itu. "Entah apa saja yang kau taruh di tasmu itu, —ttebayo." katanya sambil geleng-geleng.

Tenten memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu membalas, "Daijoubu! Kalau seperti ini, menandakan bahwa aku kuat, 'kan?"

Sret.

Kiba menemukan catatan fisika milik Tenten dan menariknya ke luar. Setelah itu, ia mengancingkan kembali ransel putih Tenten. "Percuma kuat kalau tubuhmu pendek, sama saja!" serunya sembari memasukkan buku tulis tebal itu ke dalam ranselnya sendiri.

Zzzt! Rasanya seperti disambar petir. "... K-Kibaaa..." Muncul _emoticon_ orz di dalam benak Tenten. Ya, mewakili perasaannya saat itu juga!

Perlu diketahui. Tenten dalam cerita ini adalah cewek yang lebih banyak bergaul dengan para cowok (agak) _freak_ di kelasnya. Dan... Maaf, penggemar. Tinggi badan Tenten di sini hanya 152 cm. Ya, sebagai anak SMA berusia 15 tahun.

Sekian penjelasan singkatnya, mari lanjut membaca!

 **.**

 _2\. "Tenten Itu Pendek." (bagian dua)_

Sepulang sekolah... Tenten, Kiba, dan Sai _nongkrong_ di tangga lantai dua. Mereka sedang menunggu Naruto yang sedang buang air kecil, serta Shikamaru dan Lee yang masih melaksanakan tugas piket. Mereka saling diam memperhatikan lalu-lalang siswa-siswi yang beranjak pulang dan naik-turun tangga.

"Aku sudah nonton Kekkaishi sampai tamat!" Tenten membuka obrolan, sekaligus mengungkapkan rasa bangganya. "Zekkai-nya Yoshi kereeen!" pekiknya senang, seperti mengingat suatu adegan yang benar-benar mengagumkan dirinya.

Kekkaishi, anime yang membuat Tenten _flashback_ menuju enam tahun lalu. Tak disangka-sangka, Kiba dan Sai men- _download_ anime tersebut _full episode_ dan memberitahukannya pada Tenten. Memang, Kiba dan Sai menonton sampai tamat lebih dulu dari Tenten. Karena itu, Tenten baru pamer sekarang.

Sai menjentikkan jarinya. "Iya, 'kan? Lebih besar daripada punya Masamori, kakaknya sendiri."

Tenten mengangguk cepat. "Oh, iya! Aku sudah men- _download_ semua _background music_ Kekkaishi, lho!" ucapnya pamer, namun dengan nada bercanda. "Hahaha."

"Hontou?" Sai penasaran.

"Iya!" jawab Tenten segera mengeluarkan HP dari saku seragamnya. "Yang ini," Tenten menekan-nekan tombol HPnya. Setelah itu, ia menekan tombol _Play_. Ia menjinjit dan mengarahkan _loudspeaker_ HPnya ke telinga Kiba. "Ingat, dipakai pada saat kapan?"

Kiba berdiri tegak sambil mendengar instrumen yang mengalun dari HP Tenten itu dan mengingat-ingat, tapi...

"Kiba tinggi sekali, ya," kata Sai menatap posisi Kiba dan Tenten—yang jelas sangat kontras. "Tenten sampai menjinjit seperti itu. Ehehe."

Mendengar itu, Tenten menarik HPnya dan kembali berdiri normal. "Haha..." Ia tertawa sedih. Lho? Tertawa, kok sedih? Ah, orz! "Aku tahu, kok, kalau aku pendek..."

 **.**

 _3\. "Tenten Bukan Cewek."_

Kali ini hari Sabtu. Horeee, _weekend_! Tenten and the gang berkumpul di kantin. Selama satu jam mereka mencuri sinyal _wi-fi_ sekolah untuk mencari bahan—untuk tugas yang akan dikumpulkan hari Senin. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan kerepotan mencari bahan di hari Minggu besok. Sudah gratis, cepat pula. Lebih baik hari ini daripada besok, 'kan? Kalau besok, mereka pasti akan mengeluarkan uang dan belum tentu dapat!

Setelah menyimpan semua bahan di _laptop_ dan _gadget_ mereka masing-masing (wah, bocah-bocah teknologi, nih!), mereka menyimpan alat-alat canggih itu ke dalam ransel dan mengobrol sebentar. Kiba memilih topik untuk bermain Jawab Jujur. Topik biasa, memang, "Siapa Teman yang Disukai?". Dan Kiba, seorang COWOK, memimpin permainan _mainstream_ ini.

"Oi, nanas," Kiba memilih Shikamaru sebagai orang yang pertama, karena ia duduk di arah jam sebelas. "Dare ga suki?" tanyanya.

"Mendokusei," balasnya lalu menopang dagu. "Apa urusanmu jika kusebutkan? Apa urusanmu jika tidak ada?" tantangnya dengan nada tidak menantang(?).

"Sialan..." Kiba menyerah.

Tenten mengambil alih pembicaraan itu, karena ia penasaran juga. "Pasti ada, 'kan, Shika?" paksanya.

"Nggak."

"Wah, parah."

"Yak, lanjut!" Kiba memutuskan untuk menyudahi giliran Shikamaru. "Naruto?" tanyanya pada bocah berkumis itu, karena ada di samping Shikamaru—sesuai laju arah jarum jam.

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan... "Hinataaa!" seru semuanya 'memotong' minus Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Kusooo," Naruto _sweatdropped_. "Sudah tahu kenapa ditanya lagi?" katanya kesal.

"Hah~" Kiba geleng-geleng. "Oke, Sai?"

"Nggak." jawab Sai singkat, padat, dan belum jelas sambil menggeleng. "Belum ada. Aku belum menyukai satupun cewek di sekolah kita."

Tenten terkejut. "Nggak mungkiiin!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Kiba mengubah arah pertanyaannya, "Kalau begitu, yang pernah kau sukai?"

Sai tampak berpikir. "Hm... Mungkin... Si penjual bunga itu, yang sering berkelahi dengan Sakura," ujarnya. "No...no, siapa? Aku lupa."

"Oh, Ino!" seru Tenten. "Sou ka. Kalian cocok juga, kok." Ia mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kalau Lee?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Aku?" Lee menunjuk ke arah dadanya. "Dulu, sih, Sakura-san. Tapi... Dia sudah beralih pada Sasuke," Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih sekali. "Galau, tahuuu!" Lee bersandiwara menangis dengan lebaynya.

Tenten _sweatdropped_. "Tidak usah berlebihan, Lee..."

"Hahaha, gomeeen," Lee tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Kalau Tenten?" selanya, ingin menjebak Tenten.

"Astagaaa, kenapa menanyakanku?" Tenten menepuk dahinya. "Aku, 'kan, sudah bilang kalau aku sedang mati rasa saat ini."

"Uso! Kau pernah bilang padaku pernah suka sama seseorang!"

"Ya, tapi dia itu artis! Kalau di matematika bisa dibilang kalau dia itu 'bilangan imajiner', bukan 'bilangan riil'. Wakatta?"

"Hoo, Neji dattebayo!" seru Naruto.

"Naah, Naruto tahu, tuh," Tenten menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto. "Astagaaa, Neji Hyuuga wa hontou ni kakkoii desu neee!" teriaknya pelan dengan ekspresi cewek yang sedang _fangirling_ di kamarnya, senyum-senyum sendiri sambil terkikik tanpa henti. Padahal ada banyak orang di sana.

Kiba _sweatdropped_. "Ya, ampun..."

"Pakai logika saja," sahut Shikamaru. "Masa', cowok suka sama cowok? Ya, 'kan, Tenten?"

Tenten mendengar itu, seketika kegiatan _fangirling_ -nya terhenti. "A-aa... Shika no baka..."

 **.**

 _4\. "Tenten Bukan Cewek." (bagian dua)_

Kriiing! Jam istirahat! Senangnyaaa. Setidaknya, bisa melepas penat sehabis belajar dan menguras otak. Ini merupakan jam favorit para siswa sekolah. Jam favorit pertama adalah... Tentu saja pulang sekolah! Hahaha. Yah, walaupun hanya 30 menit waktu yang tersedia, jika digunakan dengan baik, pasti terasa satu jam. Mungkin...

Di dalam kelas, Tenten and the gang berkumpul untuk mengobrol. Di lain waktu (dan ruang) mungkin kata 'mengobrol' bisa diganti dengan 'menggosip'. Tapi, tolong, di sini banyak orang-orang. Setidaknya, kalau mau membicarakan orang lain di tempat yang lebih sepi. Alhasil, mereka hanya membicarakan tentang pengetahuan umum. Pengetahuan umum, ya. Seperti apa, sih?

"Eh, iya," Ternyata Kiba yang ingin berbagi 'ilmu'. "Kata temanku, kalau leher kita ditiup oleh seseorang secara diam-diam dan kita merasa geli, menandakan bahwa 'nafsu' kita berlebihan." jelasnya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

Lee tertarik mendengarnya. "Sungguhan?"

"Iya," Tenten mengetahui itu. Ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke belakang leher Kiba. "Seperti ini, 'kan? Fuuh!"

Dasar, Kiba. Siapa suruh mengambil posisi di samping Tenten? Kiba merasa geli, ia menghindar dari Tenten, dan mengusap-usap lehernya.

"Ahahaha," Tenten tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Berarti nafsu Kiba berlebihan!"

Kiba _blushing_ sembari masih mengusap-usap lehernya. "Baka..." umpatnya tak terima.

"Wah, Kiba _blushing_ ," kata Sai ke arah Kiba yang telah berpindah ke belakang Tenten sambil tersenyum. "Manis sekali." pujinya tulus.

"BAKA!" Muncul urat di kepala Kiba. "Kalau bukan kau dan cowok lainnya yang mengatakan itu, aku rasa tidak masalah!" teriaknya marah-marah, masih tak terima.

"Hahaha." Tenten tertawa mendengarnya.

Karenanya, Kiba diam-diam mengambil kesempatan bagus tersebut. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Tenten dan meniup leher cewek _Chinese food_ itu dari belakang dengan sangat keras. "FUUUHH!"

Tenten _sweatdropped_ , tanpa melihat ke belakang. "Aku bersumpah, tidak terasa geli sedikitpun."

"Ya, iyalah," celetuk Naruto. "Tenten, 'kan, bukan cewek, —ttebayo. Ahahaha," tawanya, yang kemudian mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Tenten. "Gomen, gomenasaaai!"

 **.**

 _5\. "Tenten Tidak Punya Rasa Takut."_

Jam istirahat! Kali ini, bukan waktunya bersantai untuk Tenten. Karena jam pelajaran berikutnya adalah sejarah, di mana tinggal Tenten seorang dari kelompoknya yang belum melakukan presentasi. Karena itu, di luar kelas, si cepol berkomat-kamit mulutnya menghafalkan materi sambil memegang buku panduan.

"Hai," sapa Lee menghampiri Tenten. "Kenapa sendirian?"

Tenten tak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku. "Kau lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Astaga, kejam sekali," Lee langsung mundur. "Iya, aku tahu kau sedang menghafal materi sejarah untuk presentasi nanti, 'kan?" tebaknya.

"Lalu?"

"Hm... Menghafal itu lebih baik sendirian, agar bisa diresapi dengan tenang."

"Bagus."

"Tapi, bukankah kelompokmu dihitung selesai minggu lalu?" sambung Lee, mengingat-ingat. "Lagipula, sekarang jadwal remedial. Hanya satu jam pelajaran pula. Tidak mungkin ada presentasi lagi." katanya lagi, mendukung Tenten untuk 'tidak usah dihafal!'.

"... Kemungkinan besar yang kau bilang benar," Tenten menyadarinya, lalu menoleh pada Lee. "Tapi, tetap saja aku takut!" pekiknya, sambil menggulung bukunya menjadi bentuk tabung tanpa tutup dan alas.

"APA? ! Tenten takut?" Lee terkejut, sangat terkejut. "Orang seperti Tenten punya rasa takut juga?" tanyanya, sungguh tak percaya pada apa yang diakui Tenten barusan.

Tenten memandang Lee aneh. "Eh? Kau kira aku manusia seperti apa, tidak punya rasa takut?" timpalnya tak mengerti. "Memang sudah kuhafal kemarin, tapi bukuku—"

"Aaah, omong kosong!" bantah Lee. "Setahuku, kau itu tidak pernah takut sama hal-hal yang seperti ini."

Tenten swt, kesal, sekaligus bingung akan pernyataan Lee. "Me-memangnya, aku tidak pernah kelihatan takut, ya?"

"Iya," Lee mengangguk. "Makanya kubilang 'omong kosong'! Masa', orang seperti Tenten takut presentasi ke depan kelas?"

"Ya ampun, Lee," Tenten menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya manusia biasa, lho. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi takutku di wajah, tapi jantungku sudah berdegup kencang sekali, tahu!" imbuhnya tak mau kalah.

"Hah~ Ya, sudahlah," Lee menyerah. "Terserah Tenten saja. Ganbare!" ucapnya lalu pergi, masuk kembali ke kelas.

"Yaaa," Tenten menatap kepergian Lee dengan pandangan yang... Entahlah, seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang abstrak. "Arigatou." balasnya pelan, kemudian membuka kembali halaman buku yang akan dihafal.

 **-Owaru!-**

 **Ehmmm... Based on true story again! Hahaha. Kali ini Tenten adalah (mostly) saya! Kelima momen itu nyata! Hanya saja, kejadian spesifiknya berbeda. Tapi tetap aja, kalimat-kalimatnya nyata—di-copas bulat-bulat apa yang keluar dari mulut mereka—dan di'sembur' sekuat tenaga ke arah sayaaa, gilaaa! =A='**

 **Maaf buat Neji-sama, hanya dijadikan sebagai** _ **idol**_ **-nya Tenten yang bersifat imajineeer, hehehe :3 *peace* Oh, iya. Pada tahu, 'kan, bilangan imajiner itu seperti** **akar kuadrat dari 5** **,** **akar kuadrat dari 23** **, dan sebagainya yang hasilnya tidak bulat atau bisa dibilang berkoma. Sedangkan bilangan riil, ya, bilangan biasa yang bulat, seperti** **5, 6, 8, -4, -3, -2, -1** **, begitu :D**

 **Okeee, tanpa basa-basi lagi. Jika sudah membaca, wajib di-review, ya! *digilas* Hahaha, becandaaa. Kalau mau review, sertakan pesan moral atau amanat yang terdapat pada fic ini, ya! *dikira tugas Bahasa Indonesia -_-* Jaa neee~**

 **P.S: Sudah tepatkah saya memilih K+ sebagai rating fic ini? Momen ke-4 sepertinya 'berbahaya'.**


End file.
